


Sex & Murder

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Jade, and the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex & Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Adam, Jade, and the bathroom.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted February 2010.

It was the Holy Grail of bathrooms.   
  
At the back of the building, with a sagging door flanked by empty plastic soda crates on one side and a dumpster reeking of rancid food on the other, it hid in darkness lit only by the headlights of the occasional passing car on the freeway a thousand feet away. The pavement before it was cracked and buckled, as though an earthquake had claimed only this space, and the doorjamb was splintered and abused. No camera stood sentry over this dark little place. The money was out front, at the gas pumps, and inside, at the beer cooler. No one cared about the bathroom.   
  
Inside, buzzing fluorescent light washed out the dingy once-white walls and the broken tile. The mirror was streaked with water and who knew what else, and the porcelain of the toilet was stained a yellow-brown he didn't even want to think about. The stale air stank of sweat and blood and human waste.   
  
Jade could not have imagined a better place if he had designed it himself.  
  
The door banged shut behind him as he took off across the wet pavement, running for the bus waiting beneath the yellow lights of the canopy at the pump. Cold air filled his lungs, stinging, and prickled the skin on his arms. He skidded past the only other car in the lot, parked near the store doors, and listened to the sound of his sneakers pounding against the pavement as he made a beeline for the bus.  
  
As he approached, Adam stepped out of the bus, fishing around in a pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Idly, he scanned the parking lot. From this distance, Jade could see Adam's very blue eyes, and he could see how tired Adam looked.  
  
Jade's mouth went dry and he slipped to a stop mere feet away. He felt breathless, but pushed through that. “Adam!”  
  
Adam eyed him skeptically. There was a flash of warmth in his eyes, quickly replaced by the same old tiredness. “What?”  
  
“Come with me!” Jade gestured excitedly.   
  
Adam cocked an eyebrow, curious, wary. “Why?”  
  
Jade lifted his chin and gave Adam what he hoped was a significant look, trying to convey without words that Adam needed to follow him if he wanted to get lucky.   
  
Lucky for Jade, he was with a smart man. Adam flicked the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out. He started away from the bus.   
  
Beyond excited, and trembling a little, Jade spun on his heel and ran for the bathroom. He hit a puddle in the cracked pavement, spraying dirty water up and soaking his jeans below the knees, and he tripped over the raised curb in front of the bathroom door and went headfirst against it. He was bracing himself, straightening himself up, when Adam came around the corner.   
  
He was a darker shadow among the shadows, and when Jade looked up, the headlights of a passing car caught Adam's face. His eyes were like ice in the night, and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. It was getting long, Jade noticed. And then he met Adam's eyes in the dimness, and he grinned.   
  
Jade shoved the door open, flicked on the light, and gestured toward the room. “Ta-da!”  
  
Adam leaned to peer around Jade. Horror and fear washed over his face. “Oh, no.”  
  
Wondering how Adam could not see the perfection, and completely undeterred, Jade wrapped an arm around Adam's waist and pulled him into the dirty little bathroom. He kicked the door shut, then walked Adam back against the door. A heartbeat later, he'd pressed their bodies together, laced his fingers behind Adam's neck, and pulled his face down for a kiss.   
  
It was slow, wet, everything Jade had missed. He closed his eyes and breathed Adam in, stroked his tongue, found Heaven in this one kiss.   
  
As Jade pulled away, he heard the click of the door lock tumbling into place, and when he opened his eyes, Adam's eyes were serious.   
  
“Has it really come to quickies in sex and murder bathrooms?”  
  
“I don't care.” Jade pushed at Adam's shirt, up, up, until he could feel warm skin and defined muscle and the lines of bones. “I just want you.”  
  
Adam's hands roamed over Jade's back and down, over his ass. Jade pushed ever closer, as if he wanted to climb into Adam's skin, tugging, scratching, unable to wait. Finally, mercifully, his long fingers found the buttons of Adam's jeans, and a heartbeat later, Adam's pants were open and Jade was sinking to his knees.  
  
Fingers danced in Jade's hair as he lifted Adam's half-hard dick from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Adam was a tall man and his cock was in perfect proportion, a fact Jade always appreciated. He curled fingers around the thick shaft, pulling, stroking, priming. The blood-filled flesh responded quickly, firming, lengthening. Jade sneaked fingers into the hot cotton to cup Adam's balls as he lowered his head.   
  
He would never tire of the taste, the texture, the feel of Adam's dick filling his mouth, sliding over his tongue, bumping against the back of his throat. Jade closed his eyes and bobbed his head, sucking as he went, stroking the shaft where his mouth neglected, pulling, stroking, pushing Adam up, up, closer and closer...  
  
Adam's hands closed over Jade's shoulders and tugged, and Jade found himself being pulled up the length of Adam's body, away from the hot hard cock he would have been content to service. Adam's mouth found his cheek, his lips, his throat, his ear.   
  
“Do you want to watch?”  
  
Jade could only nod breathlessly.  
  
Adam walked him back, over the cracked tile, toward the slumping sink and the dirty mirror. After a long, wet kiss, Adam turned him, and Jade was facing their reflection. His hands curled against the edge of the sink as he met Adam's eyes in the mirror. Adam stroked fingers through Jade's hair, mussing it, smiling at him as he did it, and then stroking his cheek. Jade turned his face, caught Adam's finger between his lips, sucked it into his mouth. He sucked and laved, watching Adam's eyes in the mirror, even as the fingers of Adam's free hand dipped into Jade's back pocket and removed the little packet of lube. Adam held the packet in his teeth and removed his finger from Jade's mouth. Slowly, teasingly, he opened Jade's pants.  
  
Briefly, Jade tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Adam's hand closed around his dick and pumped slowly, distracting Jade from the slick cold fingers that slipped between his asscheeks and stroked over his asshole. Jade sucked in a deep breath, arched his back, and spread his legs. Adam's fingers were quick and Jade whimpered from the pleasurable stretch. He could feel and hear Adam at his ear, panting. Then Adam's fingers were gone, and Adam's hand was at his shoulder, pressing him forward just a little, and Jade watched in the mirror as Adam dropped his head to focus.   
  
It had been far too long.  
  
The impossibly soft, round head of Adam's cock pressed against him, and Jade felt his body go loose, relaxed, waiting. He held his breath for that first push, the stretch, the burn, the pleasant ache he'd missed. A low, almost keening sound echoed in the bathroom; Jade realized it belonged to him. Adam's hand snaked down, fisted his dick, and then the pumping, thrusting, in and out started.   
  
Jade's fingers tightened on the edge of the sink and he let out the breath he'd been holding, rocking his hips in perfect time with Adam's.   
  
Adam bit his neck, whispered, “Watch.”  
  
One word. Jade was helpless to do as he was told, and he raised his head. Through the grime on the mirror, he caught Adam's hot eyes, watched their bodies move in unison. He couldn't help imagining how Adam looked from behind, his ass clenching, his hips pumping. The thought sent a jolt through him.  
  
Adam's pace quickened. Kisses, bites marred Jade's neck. Jade's head went back and he watched their reflection through slitted eyes as his hips worked, forward to push his cock into Adam's death grip, back to impale himself again and again.   
  
He felt the telltale spasms immediately before he cried out, before his balls exploded and he painted the sink with his sticky release. Adam's hips picked up pace, pounding, slamming, and moments later, Adam's whole body when rigid and still as death. His eyes rolled back, his fingers clenched, and Jade felt the spread of warmth inside.   
  
Jade sagged forward, taking Adam with him. Adam's arms went around him and Jade crossed his arms over Adam's, holding as he was held. He closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing, listened to Adam's breath in time with his. No feeling quite compared to afterglow.  
  
Too quickly, Adam kissed the back of his neck. “They're probably wondering where we are.”  
  
Jade nodded in silent agreement. Adam pulled away gingerly, stroking Jade's bare ass as he withdrew and stepped away. Losing Adam inside him was like losing a limb. He didn't look over his shoulder as he tidied himself, didn't watch as he heard the sounds of Adam cleaning his skin and straightening his clothes. He didn't want to think of the pretense that would come next.   
  
Finally, Jade raised his head. Adam stood near the door, lighting a cigarette. Jade watched him, knowing as he always did that this would never last, that it was destined to end, and probably soon. He would hold on for as long as he could, and when the time came, he would let go with all the grace he could muster.  
  
Adam gave him that million-watt smile and pushed open the bathroom door. Jade smiled back, relaxed, happy for the first time in weeks. He shut the light off behind him and followed Adam back to the bus and their regular life.  


End file.
